Along for the Ride
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: Eames hates taking the subway; Ariadne makes it worth his while. Prompt fill for Inception Kink Round 12.


******Title:** Along for the Ride**  
****Pairing:** Eames and Ariadne  
******Warnings:** Sex in public; frotting with clothes on.  
******Summary:** Eames hates taking the subway; Ariadne makes it worth his while. Prompt fill for Inception_Kink Round 12: Frotting.  
******Word Count:** 906  
******Author's Note:** I hope the OP likes this; Gosh I'm a dirty girl... but you guys still love me right? Serious times, I like live in the gutter...

* * *

"Reduced to taking the bloody subway," Eames grumbled. "Did I mention I hate New York?"

"It's not that bad," Ariadne rolled her eyes.

The two piled onto the subway car with a dozen other passengers. Eames hated the subway or rather, he hated being underground. Ever since he was younger he had an irrational fear of being buried alive. That fear extended to subways.

"Can't we just walk?" He whispered as they were shoved further and further to the back.

"Too late," Ariadne smiled mischievously as the doors closed.

He groaned. They were crammed into the far back corner, Ariadne pushed against the wall with Eames in front of her. He did his best to try and keep some space between them albeit it was difficult. A muffled voice came over the speaker and the train lurched forward.

"How about," Ariadne whispered into his left ear, "I make it worth your while?"

"I doubt you can love," he laughed darkly.

She only grinned with an air of seduction. He raised a brow, her having his full attention. Not saying a word, she grabbed his hips and pulled him gently to her.

"Aria-" He started but was cut off when she pulled him into a kiss using his shirt.

While he let her kiss him, he was a little stunned. The small brunette never showed any signs of finding him attractive at all; and she did. He knew by her kiss. He wasn't the best Forger in the world for nothing. He knew the difference between real and fake. She licked his bottom lip and he instinctively opened his mouth letting her in. He silently thanked God for it being a New York City subway car. Behavior such as this in a place like this was not uncommon and therefore no one paid them any mind.

The train halted, throwing them forward a little. Ariadne threw out her arm and caught the back of a chair holding them up. They stopped kissing long enough to regain their balance and be shoved back against the wall as new people boarded. Eames was glancing at the crowd as the train started again. He was brought back to Ariadne when she nudged her knee between his legs and pulled him to her again.

"What are you doing?" He whispered with a smirk, looking down at her.

"Try not to get loud," she retorted. "Now kiss me."

Puzzled, he didn't know what to say but did as he was told. By the time he wormed his tongue into her mouth and his hand up over her shirt to palm her breast, he'd forgotten where they happened to be. She warped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer against him. When she was fully straddling his right leg, was when she started to rock her hips.

"Ari," he whispered in gasp pulling his head back.

She ignored him and kept rocking. He was wearing thin kakis and she was wearing black leggings with a red ruffled skirt. Her leggings did nothing to stop the seeping of moisture from her arousal into its fabric and his kakis did nothing to stop him from feeling it. He swore softly and braced himself against the wall with the palm of his hand as her leg bumped against his quickly growing erection.

"Jesus Ariadne," he whispered into her neck, kissing the skin there.

"Make me come Eames," she whispered back.

Careful not to nudge anyone behind them too much, he bent his leg. They both grunted into each other's shoulders as she started to hump against his knee. Eames went back to kissing her neck and palming her breasts as she rutted as inconspicuously as she could. He focused on other things such as work and a spelling the alphabet in his mind so he wouldn't focus on her and how she was also nudging his crotch.

"Eames," she breathed quickly into his shirt, "Eames I'm gonna come."

"Come for me Ari," he hissed into her ear, pitching her nipple through her shirt. "I want to feel you soaking wet against me."

They pressed harder against the other, Ariadne whimpering while biting her bottom lip. Eames pitched her one last time and kissed her hard nibbling her exposed top lip. She shuttered against him with her whole body shaking. He held his breath, willing himself not get off on just the fact that she dry humped herself into an orgasm using his leg. A mewing noise escaped his throat when he felt more moisture pull into the crotch of her leggings. Ariadne let out a shaky breath collapsing against him and glanced over his shoulder.

Eames pulled away to take a look at her. His arousal was still apparent and he now had a damp streak along his pant leg. Ariadne's cheeks were flushed and her shirt and skirt rumpled. Her hair was slightly messy and he could see her nipples still hard and poking through her shirt. Eames cursed again; it had to be the hottest thing he'd seen in a while.

"We missed our stop," she said straightening her shirt. "No worries; you' can get off at the next stop."

"Is that a promise?" he smirked.

She shrugged and turned, pressing her ass against him.

"It all depends if you can last that long," she whispered, with a wiggle.

Eames bit back a groan; it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**-Snickers- yea, it'll be a long ride alright. -dies-**


End file.
